


Prompt 7 - Underground

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: This is a very short crack fic. I didn't have too much inspiration with this one so wrote something short and funny (to me at least). Being from London originally and not being able to Navigate the Underground system, I am definitely an Alex.





	Prompt 7 - Underground

“You sure this is the right Subway Sawyer?” Lucy asks as they walk down the escalators at Victoria Station.

 

“Lane, I’m never the one who gets the directions wrong! And it’s called the Underground here.” Maggie replies rolling her eyes at the other woman. 

 

Lucy catches up to her and takes her hand from behind. Maggie slows down and lets her catch up so they are on the same step of the empty escalator. 

 

“I know babe, sorry.” Lucy presses a kiss to her cheek. “Just wanna get to the hotel and sleep, so jet lagged.” 

 

“I know,” Maggie presses a kiss to her head and then they get off the escalator and Maggie tugs Lucy in the direction of their platform. They are dragging their suitcases along and when they get to the platform the tube is only a couple of minutes away.

 

“Let’s take a picture in front of the sub-Underground sign.” Lucy corrects herself. 

 

They move their stuff out of the way and Lucy opens Snapchat, taking a snap and sending it to their Group Snapchat with Alex. The picture is of the two of them pulling sad faces and the caption reads  _ We wish you were here <3 Can’t wait for you to join us in 2 days <3 _

 

The redhead had been called to budgeting meetings, but as soon as they were over she was joining them for a 2 week vacation in the UK. 

 

The tube arrives and they get on, taking the first two available seats. Lucy wraps her arm around Maggie and Maggie snuggles into her side.

 

“You know we are going to have to go meet her right?” Lucy says quietly to Maggie. Both women laugh.

 

“If we let her try to navigate it, she’ll spend the two weeks riding the underground, lost.” 


End file.
